


Room For Two

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, PWP, Rushbelle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ripperblackstaff prompted: Belle spying on Rush showering. And she joins him under the mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Two

Rush kicked off his boots and jeans as the room filled with steam, dropping his shirt on the floor before stepping into the booth. The water wavered between nearly body temperature and nearly scalding, but he sighed and pushed his hair away from his face, happy to be away from his control room for once. The unpleasantly fragrant soap concocted in the hydrolab had seemed more trouble than it was worth so he only ruffled his hair and ran his hands over his skin enough to feel like he was a bit cleaner. Then, not wanting to leave the shower yet, he lifted his hands to the wall and dropped his head to let the spray of not-quite-water hit his shoulders.

 

“Well, who needs the mysteries of space when I’ve got this view?” His alarm would have led him directly to shouting and flinging insults if he hadn’t recognized Belle’s voice. “D’you have room for one more in there?”

She was leaning against the edge of the translucent partition that marked the shower stall, clad in nothing but his white undershirt. It hung on her beautifully, the sleeves slipping down over her hands and the hem just hitting below her backside.

“Hmm, let’s see.” He stepped away from the wall and crossed his arms. “If I say yes, you’ll take off my shirt, which you look absolutely fantastic in. But on the other hand, if I say no you’ll put on more clothes and leave. So I’m rather torn.”

Belle giggled and raised her hands to his shoulders when he came within reach. “I could always just keep it on and join you anyway but your ensemble would suffer for it.”

“Well, I do have another shirt.” He slipped his arms around her and let his hands drift down to the hem of the shirt. Her skin was perfectly smooth against the rougher texture of the fabric and he couldn’t quite keep from cupping her arse in his hands and squeezing it until her flesh bubbled between his fingers. “And you know, it is due for a wash anyway.”

Her laughter rang around the small space when he pulled her backwards into the mist with him and pressed her back to the wall. Perhaps that soap would find a use or two after all.


End file.
